Navidad en el castillo
by Kristy SR
Summary: Es primer año de Albus, pero no todo va tan bien como esperaba: es seleccionado en Slytherin. Con temor de que su familia reaccione como su hermano James, decide quedarse en el castillo a pasar la Navidad. Y Scorpius, como buen amigo, le acompaña.


**N.A:** Escribo esta petición en calidad de reserva. Esta historia es para Ariasu-sama y pidió "La primera Navidad de Hogwarts de Albus y Scorpius. Albus está enfadado y no quiere regresar a su casa, siente que su familia lo tratará diferente por ser Slytherin. Scorpius, como buen amigo, se ofrece a hacerle compañía en el castillo. Debe ser amistad y quizás fluff.". Espero que la historia te guste. Me encanta estos dos personajes como pareja, pero me parecen demasiado pronto para escribir algo así, por lo que he dado algunos indicios de qué es lo que puede ocurrir en el futuro. xD

 _"Escrito para el Amigo Invisible navideño 2018/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

 **Navidad en el castillo**

* * *

ーMamá me ha dicho que no vendrás a casa por Navidad.ーEl aliento de James chocó contra su nuca, produciéndole un escalofrío por el cuerpo, como anticipándose a lo que iba a pasar.

Ni hola ni buenos días. Solo un "Mamá me ha dicho que no vendrás a casa por Navidad". Después de llevar un tiempo sin hablarle, esperaba otro recibimiento por su parte. Pero eso sería pedir demasiado.

Estaba seguro de que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, pero, a un día de las vacaciones de Navidad, tenía la esperanza de poder quedarse en el castillo sin que hubiera altercados de por medio. Al parecer, en vano.

Terminó de tragar el trozo de tostada que estaba comiendo, y se giró. Se notaba el enfado en su cara desde mil millas de distancia. Sus ojos castaños exigían una respuesta y, su mirada, que no iba a entender ningún tipo de razonamiento por mucho que se explicase.

De nuevo, Albus suspiró y se armó de paciencia. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había tenido que hacerlo a lo largo del comienzo del curso. Esperaba poder aguantar una vez más.

ーAsí es, James. He decidido pasar las vacaciones en la escuela ーrespondió con calma.

ー¿Por qué? Sabes cómo a mamá y a la abuela les encanta esta época del año y quieren que nos reunamos toda la familia.

ーNo me apetece. Ya sabes cómo se pone La Madriguera. Quiero un poco de tranquilidad y… ーintentó excusarse.

ーTranquilidad…ーle interrumpió Jamesー. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Te digo que es un momento especial para nuestra familia y… ーSe interrumpe por un momentoー. ¿Solo quieres tranquilidad? Todos están esperando este momento durante todo el año para estar juntos, y es tu primera vez en Hogwarts y…

Albus no pudo evitar reírse.

ー¿En serio, James? No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto ーdijo Albus volviendo a ponerse serioー. ¿Piensas que _todo_ el mundo está deseando que llegue para contar cómo me va en la escuela? ¿Cómo alguien…? ¿Cómo lo dijo tío Ron? ¡Ah, sí! ¿Cómo el Sombrero tenía que haberse equivocado porque «es imposible que alguien de su familia tenga esos ideales»?

一Eso no es…

一Hasta tú mismo me has estado evitando.

一Eso es algo diferente 一comentó James一. La familia es más importante que esas tonterías. Lo único que estás consiguiendo con esa actitud es darle la razón.

一Pero qué…一Iba a continuar, pero notó que alguien le estaba sujetando del brazo y miró hacia abajo, donde Scorpius, quien había permanecido callado hasta el momento, negaba con la cabeza. No se había percatado de que estaba de pie.

ーDéjalo, Albus. No vale la pena ーdijo Scorpius.

ーPero… 一empezó a protestar.

ーNo te preocupes, ya entrará en razón.

ーOh, sí ーintervino James一. Lo único que me está quedando claro es que te están manejando como quieren. En fin, haz lo que quieras.

Y con esto, se marchó hacia su mesa. De reojo vio a Rose, quien al parecer había estado siguiendo la conversación desde allí, y parecía mirarle con cara de disculpa. Le sonrió débilmente, resopló y volvió a sentarse.

Scorpius todavía tenía su mano sobre el brazo, y se lo apretó un poco en señal de ánimo.

一Intenta tranquilizarte. Solo tienes que tener un poco de paciencia y todo volverá a la normalidad.

一Eso espero, Scorpius. Si mi propio hermano ha reaccionado de esa forma, no quiero saber cómo lo harán los demás.

一Pero tus padres no te dijeron nada. ¿O sí?

Negó con la cabeza.

一Aún así, no puedo evitar pensar que en el fondo me tratarán diferente…

Scorpius le miró, sin saber qué decir.

一Bueno, no te preocupes por eso ahora porque tengo buenas noticias… 一Sacó algo del bolsillo y tendió una carta en la mesa一. Adivina qué.

一¿¡Qué¡?

ーMi padre me ha dejado quedarme en el castillo, por lo que no estarás solo.

Sonrío a su amigo. Era la mejor noticia que había recibido en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Despertó sobresaltado. El sudor empapaba su cuerpo y las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Hacía tiempo que no tenía una pesadilla tan real. Todavía podía escuchar los gritos de su madre resonar por sus oídos. «No quiero tener nada que ver con alguien que piensa igual que las personas que mataron a mi hermano». Esa última frase era la que le había marcado más. Era cierto que su madre no había dicho nada, pero su tío Ron ya había dejado claro que eso era lo que pensaba. O, al menos, eso dejaba entender. Y sabía que eso era lo que iba a recibir cuando llegara a La Madriguera: miradas de desconfianza por parte de su familia y susurros.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Scorpius, salió de la cama en puntillas y bajó a la Sala Común. Sabía que después de esto le iba a costar conciliar otra vez el sueño.

Todavía era temprano, por lo que la chimenea seguía apagada. Si estuviera en una de las torres, podría haber sido más soportable esperar un par de horas a que los elfos lo encendieran; pero al estar debajo del lago y al lado de las mazmorras, allí hacía más frío de lo normal a pesar del hechizo que tenía la sala, por lo que cogió la varita de su bolsillo y susurró un « _incendio_ ». Al poco tiempo, el calor del fuego ambientó la habitación.

Se tumbó en el sofá, cogió una manta que había quedado olvidada, y se arropó en ella sin preocuparse de si algún compañero necesitaba sentarse más tarde allí. Aún no se había acostumbrado del todo a tener para él solo la Sala Común. Bueno, para Scorpius y para él. Era extraño no escuchar algún grito, susurro o ver gente pelearse por estar en los mejores sillones: delante de la chimenea. Ahora podía sentarse donde él quisiera.

Fijó su mirada en las llamas. Le habían pasado tantas cosas desde que entró en la escuela que parecía mentira que únicamente solo hubiera pasado cuatro meses. Entre las clases y las peleas constantes con James parecía que esto hubiera ocurrido desde hace más tiempo. Demasiados dolores de cabeza. Si no hubiera sino por Scorpius, no había cómo habría aguantado esto. Scorpius… No pudo evitar sonreír con cariño. Todavía recordaba cómo su tío había advertido a Rose de su presencia. Era cierto que al principio se había sentido algo receloso porque no había escuchado buenas cosas de su familia, pero tenía que admitir que era un chico bastante inteligente y agradable. Podría ser un poco reservado, aunque era bastante amigable. Desde un principio ha sido cauteloso con ciertos detalles de su familia, pero era entendible. Sin embargo, lo poco que había escuchado de su padre era totalmente diferente a lo que le habían dicho. Se había dado cuenta de que no había que hacer demasiado caso a los rumores que corrían por ahí. La experiencia le ha hecho ver que la gente se influenciaba demasiado por lo que oía, y no por lo que veía con sus propios ojos.

Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo faltaba para que amaneciera, cuando escuchó un ruido a su espalda que le hizo sobresaltarse.

ーSoy yo 一dijo la voz de Scorpius.

Giró la cabeza y vio a su amigo medio dormido en pijama y con el pelo raramente alborotado.

一¿Te he despertado? 一preguntó Albus.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

一No. Me he despertado y he visto que no estabas. Supuse que estarías aquí 一respondió.

Rodeó el sofá y se sentó junto a él.

一¿Qué ocurre? Te he escuchado dar vueltas en la cama toda la noche.

Albus se sonrojó. A pesar de todo, parecía que sí había sido culpa suya.

一Lo siento 一se disculpó.

一Te he dicho que no ha sido culpa tuya. Sabes que soy de sueño ligero. Entonces 一comentó, volviendo a cambiar el tema de conversación一, ¿cómo es que estás despierto tan temprano?

一Una pesadilla. Nada importante. 一Se encogió de hombros intentando restarle importancia al asunto. No quería volver a tener que recordarlo.

Volvió a fijar la vista al fuego, sin saber qué más decir. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero estaba empezando a adormilarle de nuevo, cuando notó el brazo de Scorpius sobre sus hombros; dio un pequeño respingo ante el gesto. Se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan asustadizo, y miró asombrado a su amigo. No es que le molestara, pero se sorprendió ante el gesto, ya que no era demasiado afectuoso. Sin embargo, ese pequeño detalle lo estaba reconfortando muchísimo en ese momento, y se lo agradecía enormemente.

一Sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? 一añadió Scorpius mirándolo seriamente.

Albus le sonrió brevemente.

一Lo sé. Y gracias. 一No es que se llevara mal con sus compañeros de cuarto, sino que se sentía más cómodo con él que con los demás por un extraño motivo.

一No tienes por qué dármelas. Para eso están los amigos 一dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Volvió a sonreír, y se permitió acomodarse en el brazo de su amigo. De alguna forma, era extrañamente reconfortable.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero de repente se despertó sobresaltado, apoyado en el pecho de Scorpius. Se levantó con rapidez del sofá, ruborizado ante la situación.

一Oh, ¿ya despertaste? Me alegra saber que soy una buena almohada ーdijo Scorpius en broma. Albus se ruborizó aún más一. Y ahora que nuestro bello durmiente se despertó, ¿qué te parece si abrimos los regalos?

Albus miró debajo del árbol que había en la Sala Común y encontró unos pocos regalos allí. Quizá puede que fuera porque ahora había más claridad, pero no se había percatado de ello cuando había bajado.

Scorpius se levantó y se dirigió hasta los que parecía ser los suyos, y Albus fue tras él con el estómago encogido. ¿Le habían hecho regalos a pesar de todo? Sabía que su padre no parecía tener demasiados problemas, pero temía la reacción de su madre. ¿Puede que lo haga hecho para aparentar? ¿Y los demás?

Un poco asustado, se agachó hacia ellos y se sorprendió al ver varias cartas. Cogió la primera que estaba sobre el regalo, sin saber qué esperarse.

 _Querido Albus,_

 _Esperamos que estés bien. Como te comentamos en la anterior carta, es un poco triste para nosotros no tenerte este año, pero entendemos que quieras pasar allí tu primera Navidad al empezar el colegio, ya que las fiestas en el castillo son únicas. Sin embargo, esperamos volver a contar contigo el año que viene._

 _Al llegar a casa, tu hermano soltó varios comentarios sobre ti, y algunos de ellos no nos gustaron demasiado. Tu madre y yo estamos algo preocupados de que lo que oímos de James sea lo que te haya hecho quedarte allí, al igual que lo ocurrido con tu tío Ron (cosa que desconocíamos). Únicamente esperamos que no sea el caso. De todas formas, hemos hablado con los dos al respecto. Hermione se enfadó bastante con tu tío, y ya sabes cómo son los enfados de tu querida tía. En cuanto a James, ya le hemos impuesto un castigo. Puede que quizás no lleguemos a corregir rápidamente su comportamiento, pero esperamos que pueda entenderte un poco mejor._

 _Tu madre y yo esperamos que disfrutes de tu regalo. En teoría debería de dárselo a James, pero tenemos miedo de pensar qué haría con esto en su poder. Además, parece que ya ha adquirido sin permiso otro de los objetos de tu abuelo..._

 _Te quiere, papá y mamá. Feliz Navidad._

Una sensación de calidez le invadió ante las palabras de sus padres. Aunque es cierto que no podía comprobarlo de primera persona, se sentía mucho más seguro saber que su padre seguía pensando igual y que también parecía apoyarle su madre. Por lo que había leído de James, daba a entender que les había soltado alguna de las basuras que había oído últimamente. No sabía cómo reaccionaría James ante ello, pero tenía la esperanza de que no fuera a peor.

Pensando en cuál podría haber sido el castigo de James, cogió la siguiente carta que había encima del regalo.

 _Albus,_

 _Te escribo esto desde la casa del tío Percy porque papá y mamá me han prohibido usar a Lobezno. El tío me pilló, pero después de explicarle que iba dirigido a ti, me dejó mandarla. No sé si papá y mamá te habrán contado algo, pero me han castigado después de decir algunos comentarios sobre ti. Se enfadaron conmigo y me obligaron a escuchar una historia de un hombre llamado Pettigrew. El tío Percy también me dio una darla después de que papá le pidiera que le ayudara con las cartas que le llegaban del Ministerio… Solo quería decirte que siento haber sido tan estúpido contigo. Sigue sin gustarme que estés en Slytherin y que seas amigo de Malfoy, pero ya no pienso que porque estés allí seas malvado. Y bueno, eso es todo._

 _James_

Si la carta de sus padres le había producido calidez, esta le había dado una gran sensación de alegría. Lo leyó de nuevo y no pudo evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa ante la penúltima línea. Seguía sin gustarle que estuviera allí, pero al menos parecía que se iba a volver a comportar como una persona razonable. Y la despedida era tan de James...

一Ey, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Scorpius le miraba preocupado, llevando unas plumas de azúcar en la mano, como si tuviera intención de ofrecerle una. Se llevó una mano su mejilla y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, había estado llorando sin darse cuenta.

一No es nada 一dijo restregándose las lágrimas para limpiárselas一. Es una carta de James 一empezó a explicar一. Se está disculpando por ser tan estúpido conmigo en estos meses.

一Me alegro por ti. 一Su amigo sonrió y le apretó brevemente el brazo, sabiendo lo mucho que significaba para él一. Por cierto, ¿qué te han regalado?

Dejó las cartas a un lado y se dirigió al paquete de sus padres. Extrañamente era bastante ligero y, cuando soltó el lazo y retiró el envoltorio, no pudo evitar lanzar una exclamación de asombro: era la capa de invisibilidad de su padre.

Sin duda, ellos tenían razón. Dejar la capa a manos de James desataría el caos en Hogwarts.

Y, mucho más tranquilo de lo que había estado todos estos meses, siguió desenvolviéndo regalos, disfrutando de su primera Navidad en la escuela con el que ya se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos.

* * *

 **N.A. 2:** No me ha dado tiempo de buscar si le dieron la capa de James o no, pero prefiero que sea un regalo para Albus, ya que, como he dicho anteriormente, espero que Harry y Ginny sean unas personas razonables y no hagan semejante locura sabiendo cómo es su hijo mayor. xD


End file.
